world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082914-AceniaRilset
GT: Pa-... Rilset? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: That iS I. Who am I addreSSing? GT: Acenia! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Oh! AC: I See. GT: Scarlet let me contact you? Is this... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I mean, I had a question she couldn't answer. This is very awkward, I'm sorry! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Of courSe She did. Pardon me, I waS SimPly Startled. AC: There iS no need to be Sorry. I am haPPy to anwSer any queStionS you have, dear. AC: Thought I am uncertain what I might know that She doeS not. GT: Well... uhm. This is weird... First! I want to know that you will both stay safe! Libby told me if I did this again that she would make you two pay for it... And I didn't want that to happen! But it was difficult... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Ahh. DoeS thiS involve BaliSh, by any chance? GT: Nnn...no....may... yes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I See. Hmm. AC: I need to aSk you a queStion, dear. And you muSt be honeSt with me. AC: Did you, by any chance...force yourSelf uPon him? PhySically, or with drungS of Some kind? GT: I didn't force myself on anyone... He usually comes for me. One time I approached him. Because he was lying. He said he'd lost his memories. But he hadn't. Everyone fell for it. I mean... I suppose that situation was brought upon by me? But I had told Libby about it! She told me to mix something she sent over with DMSO? So he's only in any bad state because I listened to her. Ѽ GT: ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And he's lying about it anyway! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: HiS kind are Prone to fitS of madneSS, child. AtoP whatever you gave him, he may indeed not remember. AC: In any caSe, how did thiS begin? GT: Which part? I mean... all of it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: The entire affair. GT: Ahh... uhm... lets see. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Darmok had us sneak into Commander Balish's office? So... there was liquor? Did you know I can't drink? I mean I can. But it doesn't do anything? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I didn't know that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I did not either. PleaSe, continue. GT: But we got caught and in trouble. Except not. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Colonel Heston put Commander Balish in his place and we were let go. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And... after that, Libby asked us to get some items to help you? She said you would die fighting a herald if we didn't get these things. So we tried to get them all. But we're not sneaky or thieves yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: She did not lie. At leaSt, about that. You aSSiStance waS invaluable. GT: So everyone got caught. And I was imitating a pumpkin in Balish's office, so he couldn't see me, but then he was going to punish merrow! I don't know how bad. So i tried to stop him. And he told me if I took the punishment for the whole team, everyone would be spared. But I had to agree to be his kismesis. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm glad it was useful! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Then, you did not enter thiS relationShiP of your own free will? GT: Well..... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I mean, I told Libby about it. Since she had already said she was protective of him! I used it to bargain for books. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: He gave me a choice between myself or Lily, so I told her I had saved lily, but I know that he'd have skewed the answer my way anyway. I was the one pinned to the desk, after all... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But when I used what Libby sent to us? It was supposed to stop him but then he got all... foamy. And claimed he forgot everything. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: and he was lying. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Oh, my Poor child. GT: So this upset me, and I confronted him about it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And everything... got... started again? I don't know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. Did you initiate thiS time, or did he? GT: I was just telling him things he already knew! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I didn't invite him or anything! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: He was lying! He knew the whole time! I was just letting him know I am not falling for it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I am afraid I have to be blunt, dear. Do you hate him? GT: I don't know. I mean... my version of you didn't really let me leave the trees. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So I know logically what it is. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But I don't know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Why haven't you aSked the other me, in any caSe? What doeS he think of all thiS? GT: I haven't seen him since we entered... and before he was very... occupied. With the Condesce. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Oh? Did he manage to finiSh her off? GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't know, I assume they were pailing a lot... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: What GT: Papa said they were Red. For a long time. They used a really old artifact phone to keep in touch. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Wait. Hold a moment, PleaSe. AC: You are SuggeSting that thiS verSion of mySelf waS red with the CondeSce. Leader of the HemoSPectrum. The Social SyStem I have devoted mySelf to deStroying. GT: Papa calls her MaeMae. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: What in the name of Pardox SPace iS wrong with me? GT: You don't like your Condesce? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Not even black? Like, a vacillation thing? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Oh, Maenam iS well enough for one of her kind. Even SurPriSingly comPentent at timeS. But...no. A thoSand timeS over, no. GT: I mean... Nullarmom was living with us, so, there's that. Our family wasn't really normal in the first place. Parents in a blackrom is kind of unheard of. Or at least I'd never heard of it. But again, we stayed in the trees. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Wait, I was talking about something else. Hold on. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh right. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: How do you know if you hate someone? Like, REALLY hate them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: YeS, right. Of courSe. AC: Well, let me See. Have you ever drawn blood from him? GT: Yes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: How did it taSte? GT: Taste? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: YeS. Or did you not uSe your teeth? GT: No, I used a scalpel. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Ah. Hmm. AC: Do you Still have it? GT: I don't know. Let me check my sylladex. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It appears I do. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I guess it kinda... was easier to captchalogue it. I forgot I did that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: IS there Still Some dried blood uPon it? GT: Some... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Good. ScraP a little off into your hand. Then, cloSe your eyeS and Pour it on your tounge. TaSte carefully. AC: AfterwardS, tell me how you feel. GT: What will that do? Why is tasting it important? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: TaSte iS a vital SenSe, my child. Your eyeS and earS may lie, but taSte rarely doeS. GT: It's... uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Are we rainbow drinkers? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: This is... unreasonably good. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: ... possibly problematically? I don't. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Is there something special about purplebloods then? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Well, I have alwayS found their fleSh quite rich. But no. I believe there iS Something SPecial to you about thiS Particular PurPleblood. AC: Now, how far have you gone with him, exactly? GT: Ah... you know... nearly dead in a pine box... probably standard... Right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. Every couPle iS different, I SuPPoSe. Nullar and I had a more...active Style. Did you enjoy it? GT: I... don't know. I keep going back... I mean, I don't really have a choice. I think at first it was not to let some... uhm. art? go to waste... probably. But there's too much to move on now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: HaS he marked you? GT: A... a few times. places. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I did manage to give one back! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Good to hear. AC: Do you SometimeS find yourSelf running your fingerS over them, when you are not Paying attention? GT: I mean, they're healing. That's normal, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: One final queStion, child. When you PleaSure yourSelf, do you SometimeS find yourSelf touching the markS and thinking of him? GT: Do I have to answer that one? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I belive that tellS me the anwSer. So no. GT: No? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: You need not anSwer my queStion. AC: My dear, you are deeP in the throeS of a black cruSh. GT: Is that normal? I mean, he's many sweeps older, and I'm also in a red relationship with his son! It's... kind of complicated. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And the whole Libby thing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: What would you do? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. FirSt, I would See about gaining Some advantage over him. You cannot allow hiS dominance to remain unchecked. HiS Strenght iS formidable, So you will have to be clever about it. After you have beSted him a few timeS, if he iS Still intereSted in Putting uP a fight, it may be that he truly deSireS a rival, and not SimPly a Plaything. GT: So I shouldn't be concerned about retaliation from Libby? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I did not Say that. GT: But you're encouraging the relationship. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I SimPly think that you Should be certain that he iS truly intereSted before deciding whether to riSk it. GT: Or I've misunderstood. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I will... leave my YLIP behind when I figure this out, then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you Pap-... Rilset! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: You are welcome, my child. Be careful, PleaSe. GT: I can't make promises, but I'll do my best! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also, I think you have to punch Merrow as part of my Primer! Don't be too mean please! In case Papa doesn't do it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Oh? You have a Primer already, then? GT: Scarlet and Libby both insisted it was very important. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But it's okay. I think I wrote it in a way that only Merrow can fill. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: PerhaPS. Though I would urge him to hurry, in any caSe. AC: If you truly want him to fufill it, in any caSe. AC: Tell me, PleaSe. HaS anyone elSe exPreSSed red intereSt in you yet? GT: No. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Merrow and I are only together because of a betrothal anyway. But it's working out really well! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Papa was telling me I might have to settle for a sexually inferior human. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I am thankful it didn't turn out that way. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Bah! Well, give it time, dear. I am certain you will have a harem large enough to fill a Palace in due time. GT: Oh... Should I do that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Of courSe! You deServe far more than any one mateSPrite could give. AC: You Should inform him firSt, of courSe. GT: I'll have to... uhm... discuss that with him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you for everything! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: You are moSt welcome. PleaSe, call uPon me again at any time. GT: You probably have more things to do with Scarlet. It was nice to see you getting along so well on the monitor. Enjoy yourself! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I intend to. Farewell.